


Learning To Live

by itwasadarkandstormynight



Series: Purimgifts 2020 [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwasadarkandstormynight/pseuds/itwasadarkandstormynight
Summary: Tasha has to learn how toliveafter being rescued from Turkana IV. It's more fun than she'd expected.
Series: Purimgifts 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660090
Kudos: 4
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	Learning To Live

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spyrograph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyrograph/gifts).



She’d done it. She was actually, finally, _free_.

Tasha stood up straight and looked out the window. She couldn’t see anything other than stars, but the sight filled her with so much joy, she decided there and then she would do all she could to visit every one of those stars.

(She would miss Ishtara, of course, but it wasn’t like she could do anything about that. She might have been younger than Tasha, but she’d chosen to remain on Turkana IV. Tasha tried not to think too much about how her sister was there alone, on that forsaken planet, in that lawless place...)

The USS _Cochrane_ wasn’t very special, but right now, it was home.

She was so happy Darryl had taken her with him. She owed him one.

* * *

The _Cochrane_ still had a mission to follow, so there were about two months between her rescue and their return to earth. She’d had some counseling, which she had desperately welcomed, but there was only so much a ship’s counsellor could do.

She was also taught stuff. She didn’t always see the point, but she enjoyed it. 

(Finally, knowledge that wasn’t purely about survival.)

On the schedule today was dancing lessons. She wasn’t exactly looking forward to that - sure, she was athletic, but she did not have the grace or agility required for something as elegant as dancing.

Nonetheless, she was there, five minutes before it started. It wasn’t exactly as if she had other, more important things to do, you know?

* * *

Her teacher was a tall woman with short white hair and blue skin named Telo. Tasha had never met an Andorian before, so she was absolutely captivated. 

(She tried not to show it too much, but some of it must have been visible on her face, because Telo laughed and said they’d better start with the dancing.)

Since Tasha was human, Telo had chosen some Earth dances Tasha could choose from. None of them were familiar to her, but ‘ballet’ sounded nice, so she chose that.

It was certainly interesting. Tasha had to give them that.


End file.
